


Uncharted Four AU

by reallysaltyobject



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), Uncharted
Genre: Basically uncharted with PP characters, F/F, F/M, cause I needed an excuse to play the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 07:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallysaltyobject/pseuds/reallysaltyobject
Summary: This is basically a retelling of the game Uncharted 4 but with Pitch Perfect characters. Please note this is not the finished product. I have written about four pages so far, which I am posting to see if there is any interest. So if anyone is interested please comment so I know if I should continue.Extract:Jessie spared a glance at the approaching boats before nodding in Beca’s direction. “Well, shit,” he mumbled, reaching for the gun in his waistband. As he dashed to the back of the ship he flipped the safety off the pistol checking how many rounds he had left in the clip. Jessie ducked under the thin covering of the boat walls peeking his head over to watch the incoming ships.“Keep heading towards the island,” he called back, cocking the gun. “I’ll try to hold them off.” Beca’s foot reached impossibly closer to the floor as the engine shot off even faster than before. She winced as they bounced over the tops of the waves. Jesus christ, she thought, I am so not dying on something that feels like a water bed. “Ah, shit!” Beca heard the panicked voice on her left call out. “Here they come!”





	Uncharted Four AU

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Pitch Perfect or Uncharted the rights to each go to their respective owners (Universal and Naughty Dog). Please note that the dialogue heavily relies on Uncharted so far this most likely will change as the story goes on to fit the PP universe but the plot shall remain the same. Please leave a comment if you think I should continue as this is only a small extract. Thank you.

The boat cut through the ocean. Waves slashed at its sides. The window wipers cried out against their unrelenting speed. The roar of the sea drowned them out. Lighting shattered in the distance. Beca gritted her teeth, hands clenched against the wheel of the boat as she battled against the current. They were gaining on them. The dull hum of their engines grew louder. She threw a hand across her face cleaning it from the water that clung to her skin. 

“Ah, crap,” she muttered as her eyes feasted upon the approaching waves. “This is,”  _ idiotic, stupid, suicidal,  _ “really not good,” she decided upon. Beca threw a fleeting glance to her shipmate. “Hold on!” She cried. 

Her hands jerked to the right. The boat followed her jarring movement. Beca grunted as her body was thrown forward, her passenger following her sentiment. Her eyes were drawn to the rear view mirror of the boat.  _ What was the point in that?  _ Beca wondered.  _ How often are boats having to parallel park to warrant the need of a mirror? _

Blue dominated the image. The dark tones of the thunderous sky. The hues of the swirling sea. Even in the shirt that her stumbling partner donned. “Eh, Beca?” Brown eyes caught hers in the shine of the mirror. “They’re gaining on us!” Flares of light exploded in the distance, the  _ near _ distance.  _ Thank fuck she was a pessimist,  _ she snarked to herself,  _ otherwise she would have totally missed out on that  _ ** _crucial_ ** _ piece of information that their doom was  _ ** _that_ ** _ much close than they first anticipated.  _ “Yeah,” she shouted back, “I know! I know!” 

Her sarcastic tone was not lost on her shipmate, who crawled his way to the front of the boat next to her. “Well, crank it!” He spat shielding his face from the bullets of rain. Two more lights flared in the mirror.  _ Shit, this wasn’t going to end well _ . “Jessie, I’m going as fast as I can!” 

Beca fought against the chuckle threatening to rise out of her throat. God, she was finally going crazy. After all her  harebrained schemes this was that one that would put the final nail in her coffin and have her shipped off to the nearest psychiatric ward. That was if she survived that long.  _ Again,  _ she thought, _ pessimistic views are a real comfort in these times of need.  _

Jessie spared a glance at the approaching boats before nodding in Beca’s direction. “Well, shit,” he mumbled, reaching for the gun in his waistband. As he dashed to the back of the ship he flipped the safety off the pistol checking how many rounds he had left in the clip. Jessie ducked under the thin covering of the boat walls peeking his head over to watch the incoming ships.

“Keep heading towards the island,” he called back, cocking the gun. “I’ll try to hold them off.” Beca’s foot reached impossibly closer to the floor as the engine shot off even faster than before. She winced as they bounced over the tops of the waves.  _ Jesus christ _ , she thought,  _ I am so not dying on something that feels like a water bed _ . “Ah, shit!” Beca heard the panicked voice on her left call out. “Here they come!”

Despite the orchestra of mother nature Beca could clearly hear the whizzing of the bullets as they sliced through the air. She winced as they embedded themselves into the side of boat. The corner of her vision sparked with the amber glow of the guns as the bullets embarked on their deadly mission. She gasped an expletive as one dashed right behind her. 

Jessie dropped under cover, cursing under his breath as he reloaded. “Dammit, only a few clips left,” Jessie muttered to himself. Chancing a glimpse back at their attackers a smirk rose on his face. 

“They got smaller boats,” he gestured wildly to Beca in the mirror. “Ram ‘em!”

Three sets of headlights shot ahead of them on her left. They were surrounding them.  _ Wrong fucking choice assholes _ , Beca gritted as she swerved to the left into the boat next to them. “Got it!” She yelled. 

The boat jarred as it hit the back corner of the opposing ship causing it to flip. The cries of the men, now soaring in the air, were drowned out in the noise. The engine of the boat flew apart from the body of the ship sinking deep into the ocean, but not without hitting one of the men on its journey. Beca winced as the man finally sunk into the sea.  _ Luck is certainly not on your side tonight.  _

Jessie jumped with childlike glee at the spectacle. “Hey, assholes!” He offered to the sinking men. “Tell your bosses to find their own damn treasure!” His pleasure was cut short as sharpnel rained down on their own boat. Jessie yelped as he narrowly avoided a shard of their propeller.

“Jessie!” Beca bellowed. “Two coming up on our le-” She was cut off as the familiar sound of a semi automatic whirled in the air. Jessie dashed into cover, shielding his head with his arms as an assault of bullets rained down on them. He attempted to fire back, but the attack was unrelenting.

“I’m not doing much damage here!” Jessie called as he clipped one of the men in the shoulder. The two boats moved closer and closer to them, the sound of gunfire exploded, once more, in the air.  _ Think fast _ , Beca pressured. These boats were larger than the one before but Beca knew there was only one way out of this.  _ This is so stupid _ , she cursed as she spun the wheel towards the two. “Just keep them at bay!” She cried back to Jessie who continued his onslaught. 

The boat rocked to the left as it slammed into the side of the attacker. The members of the other ship wobbled as their ground suddenly became unsteady, giving Jessie enough time to take out a few of them. But not enough. Beca readied herself for another collision but nothing could prepare her for sight that unfolded. 

Their assault had caused not only the boat to tip but one of the men, who unfortunately had his finger on the trigger, to shoot their own engine. The flames skyrocketed, blinding onlookers. As the boat spun the fire travelled to the neighbouring ship causing it to explode itself. “Holy shit,” Beca breathed out, her jaw dropping. The flurry of flames would put any fourth of July  spectacle to shame. “Down you go, motherfucker!” She cheered.

“Ha!” Jessie called out, jumping back up. “You took them out!” 

Beca ignored his cheers concentrating on her task at hand: reaching the island (also not dying but at times like these it’s hard to be picky). “Uh Beca,” a hesitant voice called out. “Don’t panic or anything but there’s a very,  _ very  _ large boat heading for us right now.” 

_ Ah, crap _ . Beca couldn’t even see the shape of the ship its headlights filled the mirror. “Big boat!” Jessie cried ducking to the side. “Very big boa-” 

The  _ very _ big boat crashed into their side. Beca’s side to be specific. She winced and hissed as sparks cascaded past her. She slammed her body to the floor as the right hand side of the small roof was ripped away and the boat rocked from side to side. Beca scrambled back to the helm desperate to gain control of the sentient boat. 

“God dammit!” Jessie cursed as he staggered back to fire at distant ships. “They’re dropping mines!”

One said mines drove directly in front of their ship. Beca fell to the floor once more. The ship shot upwards. Then crashed down into the waves. She cursed once more. 

“I can see ‘em Jes!”

Sarcasm: very helpful in life or death situations.

“Just don’t let them get in front of you,” Jessie yelled back helpfully as Beca regained control of the ship. “And keep heading towards the island.”

The bombs kept falling. Ships rammed into them. Bullets whizzed past them. Water flooded their boat at each movement. Beca cursed as she spun the wheel back to face the island after a particularly rough collision. Beca didn’t believe in karma but if she had to think of all the bad she’d done this fight was still pretty overkill to compensate. If there was a God up there they certainly was one vengeful son of a bitch. 

“Watch out!” Jessier yelled. Yet before Beca could turn to see what she had to watch out for the ship lurched forward and she was flung into the air. Arms flailed as she attempted to gain control ( _ please note that in dire situations it is completely normal that you forget that you are not a bird).  _ She slammed into the water. 

Beca’s arms flailed as she desperately tried to get the right way up again. She blinked wildly as she was surrounded by bubbles created from her cannonball into the sea.  _ Up _ , she chanted in her head, _ just get up and out of the water _ . Beca gasped from air as she broke through the surface of the water.  _ Air; you never truly appreciate the finer aspects of life until their gone _ . Yet, before she could marvel any longer about the beauty of being able to breath, Beca’s vision was blinded by a sharp golden light in the distance. She threw an arm over her eyes as they attempted to adjust to the harsh intrusion when she noticed that the light was getting closer. _ Oh fuc- _

Beca dove under the water again, this time the right way up. She swam underneath the hull of the approaching vessel, spinning off momentarily when the propeller of the ship launched her off course. She watched the ship until it was a good distance away from her before reaching for the surface. She shook her head as she blinked away the water droplets that clung to her eyelids, before hearing that glorious bastard’s voice. 

“Beca!” Jessie yelped from their boat a few feet ahead. He waved his arms in the air as she swam closer. “Hey!” 

Beca’s teeth chattered as shiver from the frigid sea finally set in. “I’m okay,” she called out. Her arms clung to the side of the boat as she yanked herself out of the water. “I’m okay,” she repeated to herself this time. _Right, _Beca thought_, this time I really am retiring._


End file.
